questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Wizard
A mysterious and powerful Demon Wizard from Hell manifested himself shortly after Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and attempted to summon his master into the world as well. The Wizard served as the primary antagonist for the Hero in Quest For Glory III: Wages of War, being the original instigator of the war that almost occurred between the Simbani and the Leopardmen. Background Long ago, the Liontaur Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna fought this being and ultimately defeated it, although was gravely wounded in the process. In doing so, however, he abdicated from his position as King of Tarna, allowing his brother Rajah Sah Tarna to ascend the throne. Rakeesh continued his ways as a Paladin, seeking to travel the world and bring aid to all those who need it. When Ad Avis fell to his death in the second game, a powerful surge of magical energy was released from his body (capable of being felt by skilled magical users worldwide, such as Aziza). The surge caused such a disruption in the fabric of reality that it was capable of widening the World Gate in East Fricana, allowing the Demon Wizard to again enter into the mortal plane of Gloriana. Making the Lost City his base of operations, the wizard began the work of widening the World Gate further still in order to allow the Demon Lord into the world. Presence in Fricana The Demon Wizard saw the need to cause chaos and disorder among the indigenous peoples in Fricana, though the reasons why are unknown as few were aware of or ventured into his neck of the jungle anyway. He stole the Spear of Death from the Simbani Village, as well as the Magic Drum from the Leopardmen. Tensions raised between the two factions, who accused one another of stealing their respective artifacts. The Laibon saw this as the perfect excuse to begin a war and eradicate their enemies from the Savannah. Intervention A Hero was summoned by Reeshaka Dar Kreesha to stop the war upon learning that Tarna was potentially to involve itself in the conflict. During a peace conference between the two factions, the Demon Wizard knew that the two sides were not as hateful as he thought, and were on the brink of reaching a treaty. He possessed the Leopardman Chieftain and used his magics to kill the Laibon, right before Yesufu killed the Chieftain with his spear. The Demon Wizard was pleased to watch as Tarna began to mobilize for full war, and then he returned to the work of summoning his master. Defeat The Hero, aided by his friends, journeyed to the Lost City. Here he defeated the Wizard's chief minions, Fric and Frac, and also made his way past the doppelgangers summoned by the Demon in an effort to impede his progress (Harami held off the Hero's duplicate whilst he ascended the stairs). Atop the Lost City, the Hero confronted the manipulative Demon in person and managed to banish him back into his world, by sending him back into the portal he had opened. Titles *Demon-Wizard *Demon Wizard Category:Villains Category:Magical beings Category:Wizards Category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:Enemies (QFG3)